


The Whistler

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Connor and Hank are working a case that involves someone taking and killing androids.Their investigation leads to Connor being taken aswell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!!!! Don't read please if anything in the tags make you uncomfortable! 
> 
> My other fics have been mostly all very happy and humorous so I thought I'd give a try at a darker fic for a little bit before I start my next more light hearted one.
> 
> Also deviants feel pain in this. Incase your confused haha

Hank woke up this morning with a smile on his face, mornings were nice now. He placed a gentle kiss on the android laying beside him. He couldn't believe what a softy Connor turned him into, but the simple things of just waking up with and android pressed against his chest in sleep mode made him feel blissful. He wished he could just lay here and stare at his peaceful face all day but he knew they both had to get up for work. 

  “Connor, wake up you sleepy little android.” He whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly. Hanks first sign of him being awake was the little smile that grew on his face. He placed a small kiss on to the little smile which made it grow bigger. The android opened his eyes slowly still beaming. Hank couldn't imagine a nicer sight. Hank rolled over onto his back in an attempt to make his first step at getting up but he was halted when the android rested his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  

   “We could just stay in bed today, fool around” he winked up at the man and nuzzled back into his chest. Hank let out a chuckle, as much as he'd much rather do that all day he knew if he took another day off to have sex he would probably be fired. Connor always would wake up in the mood which made for getting out of bed difficult. Connor would pester him all the time telling him that he should retire early so they could just stay home all the time. Hank had to always remind him that bills don't pay for themselves. 

  “As tempting as that is… we get enough annoyed looks around the station, and we already stated home once this week. So get your horny little robot ass out of bed.” He chuckled, lifting the android up they could both get out of bed. Connor sighed and complied, giving Hank little pouts as he got ready. 

* * *

 

 

    The station was busy today, it seemed to be a crime heavy months. Officers coming and going all day. Connor liked dealing with android related crimes, especially since violence against androids has become very prevalent since the revolution. Not everyone has taken the cause with open arms. They were assigned a string of murders that they believed to all be connected. 

  Androids bodies were being found, smashed and torn apart, often being left on street corners and in alleyways. Some seemed to have been tortured and died in great distress. Connor really wanted to work this case but Hank was hesitant. 

  “This person seems like a real fucking lunatic, are you sure you want to deal with it, I don't think they will take to kindly to you working on this case.” Hank said nervously, he didn't like the idea of Connor confronting such a violent individual. 

 “I think it would be much more fitting if an android took him down, and I'd like him off the streets so it's a win win.” He spoke confidently, Hank knew Connor was more than capable but he still felt hesitant, but for now he will humor him. 

 “You think it's a man? I haven't looked to deep into it but what makes you think so?” Hank asked, humoring the android. 

 “Well some of the androids appear to have been attacked sexually, which I guess it is possible it could have been objects inserted but I'd say that would be unlikely, I believe he just views androids as objects to use and dispose of and to have control of…” Connor suggested, he looked disturbed from the evidence he looked at on his terminal. 

  “Jesus… a real fucking peice of shit. Well if you wanted we can check out the house that one of the victims was taken from?” Hank suggested and Connor agreed. They went to the house which was in rough shape. Its was in a bad area but a lot of androids had to live in places like this due to it being hard to get a job that's willing to pay androids fairly. They looked around the place but couldn't find anything that helped them out. They left feeling a bit disappointed, they couldn't find any evidence aside from what was already found earlier. 

  Most of their time on this case felt like that, for the next few days they did this. Going to the victims places to try and find a link but there was nothing. Hank could tell Connor was beginning to feel defeated. 

  “Maybe if we checked out the bodies again, I know they are to destroyed for you to get their memories but it's worth a shot.” Hank suggested but Connor sighed in response. 

  “I have an idea… a lot of the androids killed where seen at a bar this bar” he held his hand to display a picture of a pro-android bar which many androids would go to play pool and other games. “We should go there and check it out.” 

  Hank agreed and that night they made there way to the bar. Connor made his way around the bar, asking questions to anymore he thought might have seen something. They spoke to the bartender for a while hoping maybe he would have information. 

   “Did you see this android leave with anyone? roughly a week and a half ago is when we suspect she was here.” Connor held up his hand to show a picture of the victims model. The bartender squinted at the image trying to pry out a memory. 

  “Well I mean, I've seen multiple of that model in the last few weeks… Anything that makes 'er special?” He inquires, still struggling to conjure anything that would help the two.

  “She owned a lot of colorful clothing, we are not sure what she was wearing when she was attacked but he home was filled with neon clothing.” Connor adds, hoping this would spark a memory in the man. Starting to lose hope again at finding any kind of lead.

  “Oh shit, there was a droid like that who kept ordering a man some drink but he hardly drank any of them, they sat at a booth for a while, I'm not sure if they came in together though.” He remembers, making Connor get a second wind of energy. “I can kind of picture him, he was tall, scruffy facial hair and probably in his early 30’s I'd say. If I see him again I'll give the station a call” he added, Connor thanked him and bought Hank a quick drink before they left. 

   “You think he could be our guy?” Hank chugged the drink down. 

   “It possible, it's a start. We will need more information obviously but it's something I guess” he gently smile before motioning him to get up. Connor decided it was time to head home, they both needed a rest after being out all day. 

  
  
  


 Many weeks passed of them grasping at straws before another call came in of another android found dead, dumped in a garbage bin next to a restaurant. It was frustrating to see more androids being killed while they seemed to have nothing to go off of. They hoped maybe this crime scene would be a bit more telling than the others so they made there way over.

 

* * *

 

   The alleyway was dark and dirty, garbage all over the floor and the body of the victim was now on the ground so it was easier to look at. The android was male, he was in multiple pieces but Connor was still able to tell the model by the intact face. It was an AP700, an older model who had a handsome face and short brown hair. His appearance reminded Hank a tiny bit of Connor, make him feel a bit uneasy. The androids arms and legs were completely destroyed, it appeared like the attacker was getting more malicious. 

  “Jesus Christ, this guy has some serious fucking issues to do this to someone.” Hank muttered, seeing destroyed androids never used to bother Hank much, but it makes him quezzy now. He can't seem to rationalize how anyone could harm one to such an extent. Making the doe eyed android next to him happy was something that gave him a new purpose, he couldn't imagine hurting him or anyone else. It made him very uneasy and Hank just stood leaning against a wall, letting Connor take over for a bit. 

  Connor analyzed the body and found that the android must have been blugend with a large weapon, the biocomponents in his stomach where particularly smashed in, likely the final blows. There was also smaller wounds all over the body, and the android appeared to be sodomized. There wasn't much more unique between this scene and the last other than the brutality was getting worse. 

   Connor made his way over to Hank and suggested they head out, Hank agreed and they started making their way towards the car before Hank stopped. 

  “Hey, can we go to the convenience store over there, want to get a ginger ale, stomachs a bit upset.” He asked, Connor nodded and turned with him towards the store down the street. Connor slipped his hand to link with the older mans and rested his head against his shoulder with a smile. 

   “You really want to officers over there picking on me do ya?” He joked, looking back to see if any of them where gawking at there public display of affection. Connor deviously smiled and got even closer as they walk, earning a chuckle from the older man. They made there way to the store and Hank got his soda and they returned back to the car to make there way home. On their walk back Connor started to stiffen up. 

  “What's up Connor?” Hank asked as Connor stopped in his tracks. 

   “I feel like we are being watched.” He whispered, making Hank look around. 

   “Yeah probably by the officers over there gossiping about us Connor.” Hank laughs nervously. 

   “No, behind us, I heard a car a ways back.” Connor turned his head and saw a car far up the streets without headlights on. As he started to turn around the car’s lights turned on making them both jump, it quickly backed up and sped away. Making Hanks nervous laughter stronger. 

  “Maybe just some moron, come on Connor let's go.” He pulled the android to the car, he wasn't going to admit that put him on edge as well. Maybe he should have tried driving after him. He shrugged off the idea and carried on with taking the two of them home. They were both on edge the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God these chapters are really short but I didn't want to post it as just one giant story so small chapters it is I guess.

The next few weeks went by slow, they both were a little more on edge than usual but the case didn't advance much more. They hoped something would come up but they kept running into dead ends.

   It was a late evening looking through evidence when Hank got a call transferred to him, it was the bartender. 

  “Lieutenant Anderson here, whatcha got for me?” Hank introduced. 

  “ _ Its Evan from The Cave, the man I told you about a month or so ago was just back in the bar. He was inviting androids to some place, none of them seemed to bite but I heard the address if you wanted to check it out.”  _ Connor could hear from the phone and jumped up in excitement. 

  “Thanks a lot Evan, we definitely will, I got a pen to right er’ down when you're ready.” Hank got the address from him and thanked him again before hanging up. Connor looked like an excited puppy to finally have some sort of lead. 

  “Well are we going or not!” Connor exclaimed, starting to pull Hank from his chair.

  “Alright, alright, just be fucking careful okay, I don't like this at all” he pleaded. Connor nodded but didn't seem to take it to heart, he was to focused on this new information.

 

* * *

 

  They made it to the location, it was an old warehouse that must have been abandoned for at least 30 or more years, Detroit was riddled with old factories like this. Plant life was beginning to reclaim the area and it was falling apart. They found a door on the side of the building that was propped open, Hank already had a gun out as he motioned in, keeping Connor very close behind him. Connor held up a flashlight to help light the dark building. The building had little walls and was very open, it at one point was a large factory line so it was destroyed tables stretching it's distance. No sign of life seemed to be insight though. Connor motioned his head towards a set of stairs that lead up and the few rooms beside it. 

  “I can check out these few rooms to see if I can find anything and you can start upstairs” Connor suggested. Hank looked at him like he had three heads.

  “Are you fucking crazy, I'm not leaving you alone in here!” Hank insisted. Connor responded by taking a gun out of his jacket. 

 “Hank I'm very capable of protecting myself” he asserted but Hank didn't seem to want to budge. 

  “I know you are but I don't want to chance anything.” He worried, he knew he should coddle the man but his fear was getting the best of him. 

  “Look I'll be fast, I'm just gonna like my head around, if someone is here we will have a better chance of actually finding him before he hears us arguing and leaves.” Connor insisted, he was always so stubborn. Hank against all his better judgement agreed. 

  “If you aren't upstairs in 10 minutes I'm coming down to beat your ass myself.” Hank agreed reluctantly. Connor loved how protective the man was but he hated feeling useless, when he knew he was very capable. Hank slowly walked up the stairs and left the android to look around the bottom floor. It was very musky and dark, it amazed Connor how much plant life had began to grow over different surfaces. 

   He made his way across the large room to come to a series of doors. They must have been offices for the factory management at the time. The first few he opened had nothing particularly interesting in them. It wasn't until the third one that he found something, a coat sat on the desolate desk. It looked like it had been left here recently. He began to analyze it before he was interrupted. He heard a soft whistled tune behind him but before he could turn around to see who it was coming from he was struck. 

  A harsh blow was felt on the back of his head bringing him to the floor. The man must have followed him in here, he thought. He began to try scrambling to his feet before a second blow hit his head. He tried yelling for Hank but a third blow stopped him. He let out a meek  _ 'Hank’  _ before everything went black when the object hit him for the last time.

 

* * *

 

  Hank wandered around the empty top floor, cursing under his breath as he walked around. He looked around before he heard a bang from downstairs. He yelled to Connor but got no response. 

  “Shit!” He cursed running down the stairs as quickly as he could. He yelled Connors name but when he got no response he began to panic. He threw every door insight open looking for him. He frantically slammed through doors until he heard a car engine. “Fuck.” He looked out the nearest window and saw a car darting away from the building. Hank heart sunk, and he ran to his car, which he quickly realized had there tires slashed. He tried to call the station for hell but he was shaking so bad he could hardly use his phone. ' _I shouldn't have let him be alone”_ , he kept repeating to himself. He managed to call the station and the officers could hardly understand his frantic speech.          He managed to get enough coherent words out to get someone to come pick him up at the factory. He hysterical the whole ride, the officer took him home so he could compose himself and give a better statement tomorrow. He didn't sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge trigger warning for this chapter!!

Connor woke in a fog, his vision was filled with static and he couldn't make out the dark room. The only thing he could focus on was the pulsating pain in his head and construction around one of his ankles. He didn't have time to compose himself before the panic began to overtake him. He frantically pulled at whatever was around his ankle, it clanked against the floor loudly making him panic more. He tried to stay as quiet as possible to prolong the inevitable, he new someone had to be close by to finish the job he started. 

   He felt around the cold floor until he felt a wall near him which he was able to get close enough to rest his back against. Knees curled against his stomach which he was just noticing was completely bare. His body was completely naked and wet from Thurium whom he expected was from his head and nose. He curled tightly into a ball and tried to keep his frantic breathing as quiet as possible but was struggling. 

   It felt like hours when by before he heard another sign of life in the house. He heard floorboards creaking under feet and that same whistling he heard before he was  attacked. He couldn't breathe or move due to fear. His synthetic heart felt like it was going to explode through his chest. He repeated  _ 'i don't want to die’  _ to himself in his head frantically, not being able to formulate any other thoughts. The footsteps stopped, and the sound of a lock and door being opened followed. Connors heart dropped. 

   A bit of light entered the dark musty basement from the door that was opened. It had concrete floors and barely anything in it except old boxes and a water tank. A figure emerged from the light source and with every bone Connor wanted to just run. The figure walked down the stairs and stopped in front of him. It was the man who had attacked him earlier. He stood and stared at him blankly, a hint of hate in his eyes. 

   “Thought maybe I killed you accidentally, you took so damn long to wake up” he mumbled, and nudged him with his foot making the android flinch. The man knelt down and smiled at the frightened android. “As much as I hate you things, you sure are pretty arnt’cha.” He placed a hand under his chin to light his face up, Connor tried to protest but the man's grip got stronger and wrapped his hand around his neck. He snorted at the androids discomfort and let for of his face. 

    “You know normally I'd already have killed you, but I'm starting to see why some people used to keep you fucking things around. I could use some company, until I get tired of ya that is” he winked at the android, he started to walk towards a box on the floor and picked up a metal bar from behind it. Connor unconsciously flinched and tried moving farther away. The man just laughed and moved closer with the bat. “Your not much good company down here, but I can't have you running away can I?” He liked the androids leg with the end of the bat mockingly. 

   The devilish smile the man had faded and was replaced with a look even more sinister, Connor had little time to react before the bat came from on his head, making him fall from his curled position. A second strike was felt on his left leg, the android hadn't felt pain like that before, static was rushing up his leg and he had little time to process before the bat came down again, and again, and again. The loud sound of metal against metal was louder that Connors desperate yelps. Once he stopped Connor was in tears from the pain, and was covered in blue blood that was sprayed around from the aggressive swings. Before he could catch his breath he was being dragged upstairs, the fact that the chain around his ankle was no longer there concerned Connor. 

  Once they were upstairs he was thrown into the floor in a room with a bed, he didn't take in his surroundings because his focus was on his legs. One was severely bent and misshapen from the knee down, and the other was partially gone, only a crushed knee and parts of a metal rod was left. Blue blood was still leaking all over the floor. The man cursed at the mess and left the room. Connor was able to take in his surroundings in this time.  The room was slightly messy, clothes on the floor, an unmade bed and the floor was now stained with blue blood. Connor just wanted to stand up but all he could do was prop himself against the side of the bed. He was scared but was confused as to why he wasn't killed already. 

   Not before long the man entered the room again, he threw a towel onto the thirium on the floor and half hazardly mobbed it up with his foot. He mumbled to himself while he pathetically got some of it off the floor before giving up. 

   “Damn fucking mess, thankfully this shit dries clear.” He kicks the towel to the corner of the room and grabs the android roughly by the arm and throws him onto the bed. “I don't trust you to not crawl away yet” he states pulling out a metal shackle from a dresser and secures it around his neck, attaching the other end to the bed. He smirks and leave the room. Connor fumbles with the metal collar around his neck but it's not much use. Every instinct makes him want to fight and run away but he's completely defenseless. Error messages cloud his already hazy vision. He get frustrated with them stating the obvious as if he couldn't see the missing appendage. 

  He sulks in defeat on the bed, his situation has now completely registered; he wasn't going to get away from here. This realization brought him to tears. A few single tears turned into uncontrollable sobbing as he realized he will never see Hank again. How he will die here and how Hank will find his body. He knew this would destroy Hank, finally send him over the edge. Connor couldn't control his sobs, he knew he was being loud but he couldn't hold back what he was feeling. It was all to much.

   It didn't take long for the man to come back into the room, looking vexed. He stomped over to the android and striked his face. As much as Connor knew if he kept crying it would make him more mad but he couldn't control it. He wished he could turn this part of him off, being deviant came with certain reactions that he could no longer control or get reprogrammed. He never used to get so trapped in fear. The man pushed him from his sitting position onto the bed. 

   “You're fucking loud, crying androids, never gets old. How about I give you something to cry about you blubbering piece of plastic.” He put a hand onto his chest to keep him held down and the other hand reached for his belt. Connor felt his heart stop. He needed to get away but he couldn't. He struggled to wiggle away but the shackle on his neck and the hand on his chest made movement impossible. He could barely see through his tears at this point but he could hear the ruffling of fabric being pulled down. 

  A firm hand grabbed his thigh and pulled his destroyed legs apart, and he could feel his body crawl on top of him. He tried to plead with the man but he knew it wasn't going to work. He just kept begging for him to stop but the man responded by abruptly thrusting into him. From the static in his legs mixed with the aggressive thrusts he could only see white. It was all too much for his system to take, it felt like a red hot heat. He didn't want this. He couldn't comprehend why he was hurting him like this. 

  Each thrust began to blur into another, Connors body just went static from the shock.He could no longer yell, or cry; just stare up to the ceiling. The feeling of wanting to self destruct was present, he was at a point of stress he couldn't even move,  but he couldn't bring himself to self destruct. Just in the hopes maybe he will see Hank again and be held in his arms again. The man came with a loud grunt into the android and lifted himself from his damaged body. He mumbled to himself before leaving the room. 

   The android continued to stare at the ceiling, daydreaming about surviving this. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big trigger warning for this one as well!

Hank entered the station with aggression. He knew they shouldn't have taken this case and he knew damn well he shouldn't have left Connor alone.  _ 'If Connor dies this is my fault’  _ he felt. He tried to keep himself composed as he entered Fowler's office. He needed to convince him to get more officers on the case. He needed to find Connor before it was to late.

  “Hank… I heard from my briefing this morning that Connor didn't come back last night. I'm sor-” he spoke before Hank cut him off. 

  “I don't want any fucking sorrys right now, I want fucking officers helping on this damn case. I know you don't care about damn android related cases, but Connor he… I just can't lose him okay.” He started aggressive but his tone quieted, the thought of losing Connor like this was more than Hank could handle. Fowler stood from his desk and placed a hand on the the man's shoulder.

 “I don't know exactly what you twos relationship is, and I don't care to delve too deep into that for my own sanity, but it's clear you care a lot about him and he is one of ours so I'm not gonna just let him die. But I'm not gonna promise you we will find him… but I'll put a group on the case with you and figure this shit out. I got a lead from an android who claims she was attacked by someone with a similar M.O. Are you sure you want to keep working this case, I don't know how this is going to play out.” He patted the man's shoulder and gave a sincere smile. Hank sighed in relief, glad it didn't take much convincing. 

  “I'm working the case, I'm fucking finding him, alive. Thank you… Give me the lead.”

 

* * *

  
  


  Four long weeks went by, Hank felt he was going to go insane, the lead Fowler had given him went nowheres, she was attacked in an ally but was able to run away. It likely was the same mother fucker but it didn't get him any closer to finding him. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that Connors body still hasn't been found anywheres. He could still be alive. 

   The case seemed to go cold, no more bodies where found, the man wasn't spotted at the bar again since last time and officers had patrolled the factory many times and saw no signs of anyone. 

  Hank hasn't slept properly since Connor was taken. He often would fall asleep at his desk, the other officers offered to take over the case for him but he refused. He was going to find this guy himself.

 

* * *

 

   Each day blended into another here. He rarely was allowed off the bed and when he was he had to crawl around on the floor which made Connor feel humiliated. Most of the time he was left shackled to the bed with his own thoughts when the man was gone for the day. It was the only time Connor had a bit of peace. When the man was home he was relentless, beating him and using him for his own sexual desires. Connor wasn't sure if he would have rather he had killed him already or not. He just wanted the daily torture to end. He felt dirty and every day he day dreamed about sitting in a warm bath with Hank, washing away all the gross feelings. 

   These daydreams got him through each day without self destructing, each day it grew hardest though. His existence was just laying there, savoring the moments he wasn't being hurt. He's gotten used to the constant error messages, he didn't even like to process how much was broken inside of him.

  The man was much later getting home today than usual. He normally was home around sunset but it was dark out by the time he heard the front door open. He always dreaded that noise, the damn whistling he would always do. It was like a warning; he knew what was to come when he heard it. This time the noise was followed by something different than usual, normally he'd hear a heavy set of footsteps but this time her heard two. The second pair seemed to be uneven and dragged. The bedroom door open and he heard whimpering from the body the man was dragging next to him. 

  It was another android, she was one of the Traci models, looking like North from Jericho Connor had met back at the revolution. She looked scared and made a cry when he threw her onto the floor. 

  “I got you a friend! Isn't she just lovely.” He deviously smiled and kicked the android once. She let out a yelp before getting into a sitting position. She frantically looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Connor on the bed. He was completely naked and torn apart, her eyes darted to the mangled legs. She tried to hold back her tears from fear. The man walked over to his dresser and took out another shackle, he tide the long chain around her ankle and attached the other side to a pole in the back half of the bed. 

  He smiled at his work, looking at the two androids he now had at his disposal. He briefly left them alone in the room. 

  “I- i- what's going to happen to me. I'm scared. What did he do to you?” She frantically spoke. Connor tried to keep his composure as to not make her feel even more dread.

  “I've been here for weeks, he… he doesn't seem to want to kill me. He's.. killed others. I was investigating this case.” He whispered to the frightened android. The dread on her face didn't disappear. The man came back into the room, he already had this pants pulled down slightly and the Traci looked panically at Connor. The man pulled the Traci onto the bed and pulled her clothes of aggressively. He wasn't no time to start having his way with her. Connor begged him to leave her alone, he wanted with every fiber to attack the man but he was stuck, chained to the headboard. 

  “Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget about you!” He winked at Connor and continued to thrust into her. Connor couldn't handle hearing her cries. He came into to her and left her naked on the end of the bed. “I'll be back for you don't you worry” he taunted. He left the room for a few minutes. Connor tried to console the crying Traci but he knew nothing he would say would make it better. It didn't take long before the man was back for another round. Connor dreaded the man touching him but he knew it was unavoidable. 

   The man crawled on top of him and jerked himself off trying to get hard again. He got frustrated when he couldn't get it back as quickly as he wanted. He took this anger out on the bot under him. He punched him in the stomach and squeezed his neck roughly before he was able to arouse himself again. Connor tried to focus on anything other than the man on top of him and focused on the cries of the Traci on the end of the bed. He sniffling was slightly quieter than the creaking of the bed. Connor sighed in relief when it was finally over. His body was so sore, every time the man did this it was agony. 

  Throughout the night he did this with them a few more times before he left them walking out whistling to himself and sat to watch tv in the living room. Connor suspected he must have fallen asleep out on the couch because he never returned. Connor wanted to talk to the Traci but couldn't formulate the words he wanted to use. So he just layed there. Listening to her sniffles.

   Weeks like this went by before the man seemed to grow tired of the Traci’s presence. He became more violent with her and Connor was scared he was going to kill her. He came into the room and began beating her relentlessly, calling her all sorts of names. She used her arms to block a lot of his punches and he got frustrated and grabbed the bat from his closet, the sound of metal against metal was loud enough to make Connor jump. Her arms where now dented and she begged him to not kill her. After a few more strikes he seemed to calm down and mumbled about going to make himself dinner. 

   The Traci was in hysterics at this point. She knew soon he would snap and kill her. She looked at Connor with fear in her eyes, and she began to speak. 

  “I need to run, I'm gonna try something. I gotta chance it. I'm not dying here like this. She looked over to the bat now propped against the dresser. “When he leaves tomorrow I'm going to run, I'll send someone for you I promise.” She whispered. He voice cracked from fear of being heard. Connor just nodded, not knowing what she planned on doing but hoped she would be able to pull something off.

 

* * *

  
  


 The next day their attacker left the house, Connor often wondered what he did for living. It amazed him how someone so deranged could conduct a seemingly normal life, but he was glad he did because it gave them some time alone from him. Once they felt he was long gone for the day the Traci began to act out her plan. She looked painfully nervous but determined. She crawled off the bed and crawled onto the floor. She reached for the bat that was still resting against the dresser. It was just slightly out of reach, close enough for her to touch it and not grab it. She swore and pulled herself against the chain as hard as she could, finally knocking the bat over. 

   The sound startled both of them, they were so used to staying so quiet out of fear. I started to roll away from her causing her to curse loudly but luckily it rolled back just enough for her to grab onto it. She clutched onto it for life. She looked down at her foot I'm dread and Connor realized what she was doing. She took a deep breath before holding the bat up and bring down into her foot. It only left a slight dent and she winced. She brought the bat back up and down again, and again. Screaming as she did it. Sparks flew from the blows and thirium poured from the smashed appendage. She cried and screamed as she kept beating the limb, until it was smashed off, and she was able to slip the chain off. She sat and caught her breath. She looked over to Connor looking accomplished but traumatized. 

  “Run, he will be back in a few hours.” Connor encouraged. She pulled herself up and had to use furniture to make her way out of the house. She left a trail of thirium all over the floor where she dragged herself. Connor heard the front door close and he felt the first bit of hope he had felt since he'd been here. 

 

* * *

 

  Another few agonizing weeks went by of nothing until a frantic android came to the station, she was badly beaten and kept stating she was kidnapped. Her foot was completely missing and she could hardly formulate her words. An officer asked her questions before Hank overheard the commotion. He quickly rose from his chair and ran to the android. 

  “Did you say you were taken by a human? Where you alone there?” Hank questioned frequently, he prayed it was the same person, he could only focus on Connor possibly being alive. 

  “I- was grabbed going home almost a month ago. He had another android, he said he killed androids so I had to run. I didn't want to die.” She explained. Hanks eyes lit up.

 “The other android is he still alive?!” He couldn't help but sound desperate. She nodded making Hank pause and let out the most relieved sigh he'd ever had. 

  “But he's going to be home soon, he might already be… he's going to be mad. Can I write down the address?” Hank responded by quickly grabbing the closet paper and pen be saw and handed it to her. She wrote it down and Hank didn't hesitate to run out of the station. Multiple officers looked to each other, having little time to plan the decided to follow Hank incase things went poorly. Hank’s heart raced as he sped to the location he needed to get him back alive. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic violence in this one.

Connor had never been so on edge before, he knew he was likely going to be attacked when he saw that the other had gotten away. He tried to hold back tears but he began to sob again. He knew he likely wasn't going to make it out of this. He just hoped the Traci would make it in time. 

   He heard the front door open and he could hear that whistling that made his skin crawl. Connors breath stopped when the whistling stopped and angry yelling replaced it. The androids heart was beating out of his chest. The man made it to the room and looked to the empty chain and smashed foot on the ground. He looked accusingly to the frightened android. 

   “Why the fuck would you let her leave! You little stupid tin can.” He moved towards the android after grabbing the bat from the ground. He hit the bots head head harshly with the bat making his vision go fuzzy, and did another blow to his stomach. He kept striking again and again before he threw the bat on the ground. He stopped to pull a switchblade out of his pocket. He dragged the blade against the androids cheek, a stream of blue blood escaped the wound. His face had the most devious look he had seen yet. Connor knew this was it. 

   The man smirked before bring the knife down between his damaged legs. He cut the inside of his thighs a few times before lowering it down. Connor seized up in a panic, yelping as he felt the sharp object enter him. He harshly moved the knife in and out, causing blood to rush out of him. The man unbuttoned his pants and slide into him. Groaning at the cold wetness from the thirium. 

  “See now your wet for me,” he laughed as he thrusted into the bleeding hole. Connor cried out and tried to push him away. The man responded by grabbing onto his head and smashing it against the metal headboard behind him. It didn't take long before the head trauma made him unconscious, everything going black. 

 

* * *

 

  Hank pulled up in front of the address and wasted no time storming into the place, he smashed threw the locked door and darted through the house with his gun out. He heard a slight noise from one of the rooms and he darted towards it. 

   The man stood wide eyed in front of the bed. He could see a glimpse of Connors face, his face was lifeless and Hank couldn't believe he was to late. He charged at the man, punching him square in the face bring him to the floor. 

    “You motherfucker!” Hank yelled before attacking him in a blinded rage he just kept punching, blood covered his hand as punch down again and again. He didn't stop until another officer grabbed Hank from behind and pulled him off. Hank completely out of breath but still struggle away to get back at the man. The officer was able to hold him back and drag the unconscious man out. 

   Hank’s heart stopped as he looked to Connor. He was laying still on the bed, Hanks eyes traveled across his ruined body, his legs where completely mangled and his chest and arms where dented and had cuts in the skin. Hank began to cry, he leaned over the android and shook his shoulder. 

  “Please Connor. Please wake up, don't leave me like this Connor. I can't- I can't lose you like this. Connor come on.” He sobbed still shaking the android. The other officers left the room, leaving him to the broken bot. Hank lowered his head into his chest and sobbed. He stayed like this for awhile until he heard a noise under him. He couldn't hear it very well over his own sobbing but the quietest little heartbeat could be heard from within his chest. Hank rose up and yelled to the other officers to get a medic who can deal with androids. 

  “That's it Connor, stay with me love. I can hear you're still in there.” He whispered into Connors neck, trying to control his tears. It felt like time didn't move until a android technician showed up and took the bot away. Hank refused to leave his side. He whispered to him the whole time even though he had no idea if the android could hear him or not.

 

* * *

 

    Days went by like this, Hank holding the androids hand as the technician repaired the damaged ports in the androids head. The technician kept telling Hank he should be able to get him back up and running, but even with how confident the man sounded he still was nervous. Hank was beginning to doze off when he was startled by a load beep.  

  The technician stood back at his handy work and waited. Hanks clutch on his hand tightened when the little LED on his head turned on, flashing yellow for a while before turning red then went to blue. The android began to move slightly. His eyes blinked open and he looked panicked for a moment before he saw Hank. 

  “It's okay, it's me Connor, you're okay.” Hank soothed. Calming the startled android. Hank began to cry again for the first time in days. He leaned over the android and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Thank god you fucking alive. I don't know what I would have done. You're fucking alive, you're actually fucking alive.” He kept repeating. 

   Connor let out a weak smile, tears starting to well up in his eyes as well. He never thought Hank would hold him again. They both stayed like this, Hanks head was buried in the Connors neck and they stayed like this for hours. Just happy to have each other back again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote the first 5 chapters in one go, so the next one won't be done until hopefully tomorrow or in a few days. Let me know how you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow conjured the effort to write this after work!

   Connor had to stay over two weeks at the android facility, the repairs were more extensive than they originally realized. Many biocomponents in his chest and stomach where destroyed or if left untreated would slowly deteriorate. Connor was especially hard to fix due to him being a prototype model; most of his biocomponents where made specifically for his model and where more difficult to make or obtain. Because of that he still did not have new legs to replace the destroyed ones. They detached his right leg from his hip due to it being completely totalled. The other was salvaged from the knee up but the bottom was going to have to be replaced. New skin was grafted onto the spots he was torn open, which blended right into the rest of his synthetic skin. His internal wound was also sealed with a layer of synthetic skin.

   Hank barely left the room he was in, only to eat and get air occasionally. Connor would reassure him he can sleep at home if he needed to but Hank wasn't going to let him out of his sight for awhile. Hank wanted to be there for him, he could tell the android was hurting even though he mostly just kept quiet. His voice was always quiet and nervous sounding, it devastated Hank to see how timid he'd become.

    He wanted to talk to him about it but he didn't want to push, or make things worse. He wanted to tell him that the man who did this was facing life in prison, which would be a precedence now for Android related crimes. He was scared he will say the wrong thing and the android will be upset. Hank didn't want the android to bottle this up but he didn't know how to approach it. He can't avoid it forever.

   “Connor, I know it's hard, but you don't have to keep whatever is going through your mind to yourself. I know I'm not the best at this kind of shit, but- I don't want you to stew in this alone.” He spoke calming, trying not to choke up. Connor looked up to make eye contact with the man holding his hand, he tried to smile but tears starting welling up. Hank felt he probably fucked up. “Sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I just-”

  “It's okay Hank, I just don't know how to describe what it feels like. I'm happy to be here but I can't get it out of my head.” His voice cracked as he spoke, he didn't want to sob in front of Hank but he wasn't able to control the emotions overtaking him. The mix of pure relief to have Hank by his side again and the trauma of the last two months repeating in his head. It was so much for him to process. “It was so horrible, so fucking horrible” he repeated again and again as he sobbed. Hank helped him sit up so he could hold him, letting him cry into his shoulder.

   “You're safe now, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm so fucking sorry Connor. You're safe here… it's okay” he whispered trying to soothe the android. He gently rubbed his back and let him cry into his shoulder, they stayed like this for almost an hour. Eventually Connors eyes dried and he just held on to Hank, feeling safer in his arms.

  “Thank you Hank… I love you…” Connor's voice was very quiet but sincere. He rested his face into his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. It always soothed him.

  “I love you more than anything” Hank whispered back, placing his chin on-top of his head. Eventually he crawled into the bed and let the android lay resting his head on his chest. They fell asleep like this, Connor smiled fully for the first time in months.

    

* * *

 

 

   It took another week until all of Connor's biocomponents where fixed, the only thing that still needed to be replaced were his legs. At this point Connor just wanted to go home. He was tired of sitting in a bed. He did enough of that in the last three months for a lifetime. He was becoming stir crazy.

  “I want to leave. I can't sit here anymore.” He stated, Hank looked over to him from where he was sitting, looking through a sports magazine.

  “Maybe I can see if they can ship the last few parts to us, I mean I don't know if I will put them on properly but I can sure try. You might end up with a backwards foot though.” This earned a chuckle from the android, the soft sound of his laugh made Hanks heart flutter, he missed that sound.

  “I'm sure we could handle it, I just want to leave. If I have to spend another second in a bed I'm going to scream.” He groaned. Hank stood up and walked over to the android, he bent down to place a kiss on his forehead before speaking.

  “I'll go ask talk to them, see if I can work something out.” He spoke before leaving the room. Connor sat impatiently waiting for Hank to come back. Being alone in the room made him start to feel anxious. He could almost hear the whistling in his head. Before he knew it he was beginning to panic. His breathing became frantic and tears started to well up. The desire to just run set in, he didn't want to sit here anymore. He had to keep reminding himself he wasn't there anymore but he still couldn't seem to calm down.

 Hank returned to the room to see Connor in a hysterical state, he was crying and shaking uncontrollably. He hurried over to him, and sat next to him softly. He waited for Connor to move closer before he put his hand out to hold his. Connor grabbed his hand, shaking.

  “It's okay love I'm back, you're okay, see, I'm here, nothing to be afraid of.” Hank soothed, gliding his thumb over the smaller hand. “They said we can go home, your new legs should be there within the week.” He gave him a gentle smile. The android started to shake less and less and his breath steadied. A small smile formed on his face, something Hank will never get tired of seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffs coming back booiizzz, more next chapter to make up for the evil shit I put my boi through.


	7. Happy Thoughts

The first few days home where hard, Connor didn't like being left alone yet. He'd quickly fall into a panic and would get frustrated with himself, Hank would always reassure him that he was doing great and that it was okay to react the way he has but Connor still felt bad. Connors lack of mobility was hard for him deal with as well. His legs were supposed to be here in a week or so but he was growing very inpatient. 

   The facility provided them with a wheelchair for him to get around which made Connor feel a bit less static but the house was only so big. The night before Hank fell asleep on the couch next to Connor, he woke up to the bright sunlight shining down on him. He was happy to see that the android had gone into sleep mode himself, it was rare he would due to his nerves. He gazed at the beautiful android next to him. Even injured and missing limbs he was still the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on. He thought about waking him up but he decided to just enjoy the moment, enjoy the peaceful look on his face because he knew it wasn't going to stay. 

   It was almost an hour before the android started to power back up, his eyes blinked opened and his LED turned from yellow to blue. He looked over to the older man who was still just watching and smiling. The sun warmed the room, and left a soft glow on the androids face. A tiny smile grew on the androids face before he spoke. 

  “How long have you been awake? You could have woken me.” He spoke, his voice was soft. Hank reached out and brushed his thumb against the smaller man's cheek. 

  “Not too long, I'm just happy to see you rest, and I didn't want to startle you.” He admitted, stroking his face again before getting up from the couch. “I'm gonna make myself something to eat, did u want to sit here or did you want to move?” He asked. 

 “Mhmm… can I sit in the kitchen with you?” Connor asked. 

   “Of course,” Hank responded and learned down to lift the android up, Hank was fairly strong in his age but it always shocked him how heavy the small man was. He managed to carry him bridal style into the kitchen and over to the table. He knew it killed the android to not be able to do the simplest thing like walk across the room so he'd always try to cheer him up. “Do they fill you guys with fucking bricks or something, I get free weight lifting though.” He jested, and winked at the android before setting him down at the table. This earned a small giggle from the man, making Hanks heart flutter. 

  “I would say it's metal and not bricks Hank.” Connor retorted, resting his chin on his hand with a tiny smirk on his face. Hank turned to start making his breakfast, he cracked an egg into a pan and watched it sizzle. Hank got caught in the peacefulness of the moment and began to hum a tune he had in his head which eventually turned into whistling. He went to flipped the egg until he was startled.

  “Stop! Please! Don- I… I-” Connor shouted and started crying hysterically. Hank froze in his spot, not know what he had done to set him off. Connor put his face into his hands and sobbed. “I'm… Sorry.” He managed to get out. Hank moved over to the android, he crouched down to bring himself to his level, and put a hand on his knee intact knee.

   “It's okay love, no need to be sorry. What was it that upset you?”  Hank tried to keep his voice as calm and low as possible, the android lifted his face from his hands and Hank wiped a tear from his cheek. His led was flashing red. 

  “The… whistling… he would whistle. I always knew he was home because he would whistle to himself.” He uttered skittishly, his voice shaking. 

  “I'm sorry Connor, you will never hear a damn whistle in this house again I promise.” Hank reassured, Connor nodded thankingly. “How about after I eat we go out for a bit, I can take you for a walk in the sun, get some air. You've been stuck inside for to long.” He suggested. Connor agreed to the idea. Connor was so thankful with how gentle and patient Hank was being with him. Hank placed a kiss on the top of the androids hand before saving his eggs from a crispy death on the stove and they had a pleasant day after that. Enjoying the sun against their skin and the fresh air. 

 

* * *

  
  


   The day finally came when Connors legs came in, they were a bit late but Hank knew it had to be them due to the size of the box. Hank brought the heavy box inside and held it up for Connor to see who was sitting on the couch with Sumo. His eyes lit up and Hank could feel his excitement across the room. Hank didn't hesitate to rip the box open to find  shiny white legs in the box. The full leg was split into two pieces and the other laid beside them. Connor was basically bursting off the couch to throw them on. 

    Hank took them out of the box and placed each piece on the coffee table and ready the instructions included with them. Luckily it seemed pretty simple, the right leg just had to snap into place and the larger one just had to be attached to the hip joint which only required unscrewing the hip connector so it could slide it. It was fairly straightforward but Hank wouldn't admit how nervous he was to not fuck it up. He sat next to the android and decided to start with the easier one. 

   “I'm gonna pop the left one on first, alright?” He stated so he could pull his leg onto his lap without startling him. Connor nodded, trying to not jump in excitement. He lifted the pale thigh onto his lap and put the new leg in front of him on the coffee table. He lifted the fake knee cap to make the joint easier to access. He was so scared of hurting him but it didn't seem to bother him. His leg went white like the new one as he did this. He lifted the leg and popped it in and pushed in the knee cap and lock it in. It took a few seconds for Connors system to register the new limb. The synthetic skin started to cover the white limb, and he began to wiggle his toes and stretch his foot out. A huge smile formed on his face, 

  “How's it feel?” Hank asked, Connor was still beaming down at the new leg. 

   “Amazing! Now the next please!” He spoke eagerly. Hank chuckled and moved the leg from his lap. He got Connor to sit at the edge of the couch and Hank kneeled on the ground. The box had the tools he needed thankfully and he began the more difficult task. He tugged down the boxers Connor was wearing down to expose the open hip joint. It was completely open and showed his metal insides. A metal hinge held closed where the ball joint was going to fit into. Hank unscrewed the socket and popped it open. Something about this was very intimate, making Hanks hand shake slightly. He felt Connors hand being placed on top of his. 

   “Hank it's okay, I'm okay. I promise, you're not gonna hurt me.” He said sweetly with a warm grin. Hank steadied his hand and grabbed the first part of his leg and popped the ball joint into the socket. He was able to assemble the second piece quicker this time. He finished and looked to his handy work. Two pale legs wiggled in front of him, his eyes traveled up to the man they were attached to. He looked so happy, it warmed his heart. He helped Connor to his feet who stumbled at first but quickly was able to reclaim his balance. 

   “I can move! Hank thank you! I can fucking move!” He thanked, dancing slightly in front of Hank. Hank placed a hand on the shorter man's hip and danced with him even though there was no music.

 

* * *

  
  


   The next few months where interesting. Connor was unpredictable day by day. Sometimes he would be panicky and would cry at the slightest thing, other days he would act as if nothing ever happened, some days he would just be distant and quiet. Hank never knew what to expect, but he went along with whatever mood Connor was in. He never lost his patients with him. It was hard for Connor at first when Hank had to start going back to work. He'd come home to find him curled up in a panic. Hank wished he could find a way to make him less afraid when he wasn't there. Sumo helped a bit but nothing calmed him like Hank did. 

  Hank came up with an idea at work that might help a little bit and worked away at it all day until he came home. He wasn't surprised to find Connor curled up on the couch, sniffling to himself. Hank joined him on the couch and put an arm around him. He stayed like this until the sniffling got less and less frequent. He turned to face the android and held onto his hand with one of his hands. 

   “I'm sorry I can't be here, eventually, I promise you will be able to come with me again, when you're ready.” He consoled. He put his hand into his pocket and shuffled in it to find something. Connor raise an eyebrow when Hank took out an old phone from his pocket and placed it into the androids hands with a pair of earphones. 

  “Its my old phone before I got my new one, still works for apps and shit. I uh… made you a playlist, of music to cheer you up. Whenever you're feeling afraid or sad you can listen to this and know I'm only a call away. Whether your home, out or wherever you can pop it on. Sorry it's a bit cheesy-”  he explained, Connor caught him off at the end. 

  “Hank, thank you…” he smiled down at the screen which displaced a playlist Hank had named ‘ _ Happy Thoughts _ ’, it's was filled with mostly music from when Hank was young, love songs and songs about recovery. Connor cried a happy tear, smiling down at the sweet little playlist. “I love you Hank. You're too good.” He blubbered. Hank pulled him into a tight hug, all he wants is the light of his life to feel unafraid. 

  Connor spent most of the night curled up at Hanks side with the little earbuds in his ears listening to the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made the 'Happy Thoughts' playlist if anyone wants to have a listen. 
> 
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/torriryan-ca/playlist/5TE1BsUMi9vJJibfYvPXnl?si=ktfqe5GbRnWfRkOSEKP0yA. 
> 
> Might add another chapter to this. Not sure tho! Let me know if you think I should or not!


End file.
